Tell me why?
by terminatorluvr
Summary: lovely princess Chi-Chi has been sold to the Saiyan slavery market and is then bought along with a blue haired hothead named Bulma but what happens when her master turns out to be a handsome rogue who is friends with Prince Vegeta who ends up with Bulma?


Chi-Chi sat in the space pod sadly thinking about her once beloved home with her father and friends. She had one other person on the journey with her a young blue haired teen whom she believed was called Bulma from what the guard had said. She sighed sadly and looked down at her clothes her once lovely royal robes had been swapped for a plain cream coloured cloth toga with no sleeves and a rope as a belt. Her hair was tied with a red band into a ponytail with 2 shoulder length partings. Around her wrists was a pair of chained handcuffs and her feet which would luckily be removed when they reached their destination.

"Hey are you ok?" the blue haired girl said worriedly shuffling close to her the blue haired girl said "My name is Bulma what's yours?" she asked kindly. This girl had straight shoulder length hair too but it was lose with a small side ponytail.

Chi-Chi looked at her feet shyly "C…Chi-Chi…Princess Chi-Chi" she said shyly playing with her hands.

Bulma was shocked "No way you're a princess that means you'll sell at a high price at the market!" Bulma cried in shock.

Chi-Chi looked at Bulma "What about you?" she asked shyly to which Bulma looked embarrassed.

Bulma rubbed the back of her head awkwardly "Me I'm nothing special I'm just an inventors daughter I won't sell at a high price" she said sadly.

_**At Planet Vegeta**_

Bulma and Chi-Chi were forced to stand under the hot sun for hours with people yelling prices for them. Sweat ran down their foreheads, and backs thirst dizzying them. Suddenly the two girls were grabbed by two soldiers "You've just been bought by the Royal family of planet Vegeta think yourselves lucky" the auctioneer said sternly and continued with his sale. The two girls were filled with fear Saiyans were the most brutal and vicious of races and they had just been bought by the Royal Family making their situation 1000 times worse.

_**At palace**_

Bulma and Chi-Chi stood in the throne room their arms bound behind their backs with rope still wearing their togas from earlier. Before they had been sold they had been branded with the royal seal of slavery.

Suddenly two dark haired men entered the room one had short sticking up hair and was wearing the royal armour with a cape. The second had spiky hair but was wearing a lesser armour but was still a high rank.

The Dark haired one with spiky hair eyed Chi-Chi a lot making her nervous but she had to agree he was the better looking of the two and he wasn't leering at her like the other he seemed to look at her in a more interested kind of way.

The Prince sneered "So Kakarot which one do you want their equally average to me" he said haughtily making Chi-Chi and Bulma furious but they said nothing.

Kakarot stepped forward and took Chi-Chi by the chin and turned her head and then checked her chest and legs for injury or wounds "She looks healthy and she's rather cute I like this one Vegeta" he said picking Chi-Chi bridal style and walking away with her.

Chi-Chi said nothing as she was carried off but her face was bright red and she was scared but she knew as a slave she had no right to speak as it wasn't her place. She sighed sadly "I know this is it I'm gonna be beaten or raped now" she thought sadly.

Meanwhile in the Royal throne room Vegeta eyed Bulma up and down "You have a good physique I guess but it all depends on your obedience and whether you obey…" he said but then smirked "Then again all women are the same".

Bulma was at her limit this guy was making fun of her and she was the proud daughter of an inventor not some low class hooker. She slapped Vegeta's face hard "Show some respect I'm not just some slut you can badmouth!" she snapped.

Vegeta was stunned no woman ever talked to him like this before and it kind of aroused him "Hmm I like you you're a feisty one" he said and approached Bulma then punched her in the stomach knocking her out "But I'll need you to pipe down for now" he said darkly.

_**In Kakarot's room**_

Kakarot placed Chi-Chi on his bed gently and then put a towel and a bathrobe on the bed surprising her "You must be dirty and sweaty right well you can use the shower to clean yourself I'm going out to get something and stay here while I'm gone" he said sternly.

After he left Chi-Chi took the towel and bathrobe and made her way to the shower then locked the door behind her and blushed "He's not like the other Saiyans he's much nicer the other Saiyans I've come across are cruel and ruthless but he was gentle" she thought. She turned on the shower and undressed herself and began washing the dirt and sweat from her hair then cleaned her body; how refreshing it felt it had been a while since she had last had a good soak.

_**Meanwhile**_

Kakarot made his way to the royal tailor of the Saiyans and asked for a slave outfit design for Chi-Chi to which the Tailor said it could be done in 2.5 at most due to the complex design to which he agreed and paid him.

He then made his way back to his room and bumped into Vegeta "Hey Vegeta where's your slave what's her name?" he asked curiously.

Vegeta sighed "It seems that creatures name is Bulma she was being very disobedient so locked her in my room to cool off for a while" he said crossly.

Kakarot chuckled "Trust you to end up with the hard ones Vegeta Chi-Chi is very angelic and obedient I just went to order her some new clothes".

Vegeta nodded "I guess I should do the same…Anyway Kakarot my father wishes us to present these new slaves to him at dinner tomorrow so try and teach her some manners" he said sternly.

_**Back in Kakarot's room**_

Chi-Chi exited the bathroom sighing pleasantly "That felt good" she said rubbing her hair with a towel.

"Why were you having some female fun in there?" Kakarot teased from the bed making Chi-Chi blush and she was about to flee when he grabbed her wrist "wait I'm sorry I need to tell you something" he said apologetically.

Chi-Chi stood by the bed stubbornly not moving while Kakarot was baffled to her attitude but also found it rather amusing he had never met another girl like her.

Kakarot sighed heavily "Ok…Ok I promise not to lay a hand on you" he sighed heavily to which Chi-Chi sat on the bed. He cleared his throat loudly "The King has asked that you and your friend must join us at the grand supper tomorrow as means of your introduction as slaves" he said sternly.

Chi-Chi gasped "I…I've not been to a large gathering in some time…."she said worriedly.

Kakarot looked confused "What do you mean?"

Chi-Chi fiddled with her fingers "I mean I was a princess back on earth so I'm used to them but that was years ago before I was sold into slavery after earth was vaporized" she said quietly.

Kakarot smiled and stroked Chi-Chi's hair causing her to blush "Just my luck I got a cutie who also happens to be ex royalty" he teased and then kissed Chi-Chi gently.


End file.
